Vacation With Black Cat
by Ravekizu
Summary: Sven needs to get away from health crazed Eve. He picks the beach. Train comes along for the ride. Getting lost and yaoi ensues. TS yaoi use of alcohol *WORKING ON SECOND CHAPTER*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first posted yaoi on here so please be nice. It's a one shot. Might be more if someone likes it. Was written as a present for my best friend and cousin Lece! Here's to long hours spent in your sweltering hot car getting attacked by bees while typing this! Those brainstorms were the most fun I've ever had. I hope we remain as close as we are now for a long long LONG time!

Warning: This fic includes yaoi. Meaning two hot guys getting it on. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!

Vacation With Black Cat

He drove him insane. He was always whining about hunger. Always complaining about the food they got. Always sleeping. Pestering him about smoking. About not having milk. If it didn't involve fighting, he wasn't interested. And it drove him crazy. He was to damn old for this shit! He acted like a spoiled, angsty little teenager half the time. Anytime Creed was mentioned he ran off for hours. And half the time he had to go after him to keep him from getting himself killed. Any sane man would have threw in the towel ages ago. But… something in those golden eyes kept him from doing it. Something that told him if he abandoned him, it would be the end of the younger man. He would have nothing to keep going for. So even though it cost him hundreds of dollars a month on headache medicine, he kept the younger man around.

Train stretched, his white shirt riding up enough to show a cute little bellybutton before coming back down. He scratched the back of his head and looked out the window. "Uh… Sven? Where the hell are we?"

"I'm taking a shortcut," Sven said.

Train pulled out the map and said, "Is this road even on the map?"

"Of course it is."

"Where? I don't see any marker for a dirt road."

"I know where I'm going Train."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Train," Sven said, grinding his teeth on his cigarette.

"Cause if we're lost, I'm blaming you."

"If we were lost, which we aren't, it would be your fault. You were the one who said you wanted to be navigator. That means you're the one who's supposed to stay awake and tell me which turns to take!"

"So…"

"SO IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE LOST!"

"You just said we weren't!"

"That was then and this is now! We're lost, I have no fucking clue where we are! And it's because you can't stay awake long enough to give me the damn directions!"

"Now hang on! You told me before we set out that you knew exactly where we were going! I assumed that was permission to sleep!"

Sven slammed on the brakes. "Don't stop in the middle of the road! You'll get us killed!"

"BY WHAT?! A rampaging butterfly?! There's no one out here in case you haven't noticed!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Train growled, "We were headed towards the beach! There are no forests near the beach! What would possess you to drive into one with no fucking road?!"

"Well when I said, 'Is this the right road?' you said, 'Umhm.' So I turned on!"

"You don't talk to me when I'm asleep! God knows what I'll say!"

"That's it! Get out of the car!"

"What?!"

"GET OUT! We're gonna see if we can see the road from one of the trees."

"By we, you mean I'm gonna climb up and scout," Train said.

"YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA?!"

"Fine! Fine, don't have to shout. Damn I'm hungry. When do we get something to eat?"

Sven's eye twitched. "Ok… I'm gonna… you know… up the tree…" Train said.

Sven ignored the man as he started to climb. "Wow… this thing is pretty tall…"

Sven closed his eye and began counting backwards from 100, just like his shrink told him to do when he was stressed. "WOW! Look at that view! The forest just goes on for miles!"

"Just tell me where the damn road is!!!"

"Easy there old timer, breathe. Jeeze, you're gonna give yourself an ulcer at this rate."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"Alright, I see it! Go back a few miles and turn left. The road is right there."

"Good."

Train hopped down and stretched. "Seriously though Svenny-baby," he said, "I'm starving. We got anything in the car?"

"Month old potato chips ground into the back seat," Sven said moodily starting the engine.

"What's your problem?"

"Train?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Train?"

"Yeah?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"YEAH! The beach! Hot sand, hot ladies, cool milk!" Train said dancing in his seat.

"If you drink milk in this kind of heat it'll spoil your stomach," Sven said setting up the umbrella.

Train plopped down on Sven's perfectly placed towel. "Not mine. I have a stomach of steel."

He stretched out and closed his eyes. Sven rolled his eyes and sat on the other towel, pulling out the wanted posters from the local shop. "These guys are all small fry!" Sven groaned, "If it isn't over $5000 it just isn't worth it!"

"Didn't we come here to relax? I believe princess said you need a vacation to get your cholesterol down."

"I never should have taken her with me to the doctor's office," Sven groaned, "If she makes me eat any more tofu I'll lock myself in a room with Rinslette."

Train shuddered. "So glad she hooked up with Jenos and is leaving us alone."

"I'll drink to that."

"Hey Sven?"

"Hm?"

"Would you go get me more milk?"

"Sigh. Fine! I'll get some sake too."

"Yeah! Party time on the beach! We'll get the ladies over here and have a real good time!"

"There aren't that many ladies here," Sven said, "This is off season, remember?"

"Damn… what did we come here for then?!"

Sven shook his head and walked to the Tiki Bar. "4 bottles of sake and 6 bottles of whole milk."

After he'd paid, he carried the drinks back to the towels. Train was napping, the sun playing across his bare chest. The XIII tattoo stood out on his pale skin. Sven sat and looked him over. 'He's so pale he's probably gonna burn to death out here. Did he even put on any sunscreen?'

Sven tugged at the loose Hawaiian shirt he wore. 'I'm gonna tan uneven if I keep this on…'

He shrugged and took it off. The swim-trunks he wore were blue with a white stripe. Train wore black ones with red flames on the bottom. Sven stretched and laid back, closing his eye. Unbeknownst to him, a single golden eye had cracked open and was scanning his bared body. Train blushed and closed his eyes, rolling onto his other side. "Hey Train."

"Yeah?"

"Did you put on any sunscreen?"

"No… why?"

"You realize you're gonna burn right?"

"Nothing I can do about it."

"Put on some and you won't."

"Don't feel like it."

"And I don't feel like hearing you complain the whole ride home about the pain. Grr, just lay on your stomach and I'll put it on your back, that way you won't bitch about the seat."

Train was grateful for the almost empty beach as Sven kneeled over him and rubbed the coconut smelling lotion into his pale skin. His large powerful hands gently kneaded the muscles of his back as he applied more. "It's nice here," Sven said breathing in the salt water smell, "I haven't been in forever."

"I've never been," Train said, sounding a little strained.

Sven paused, his hands resting on Train's lower back. "Never?"

"Nope. Situation never called for it."

"Damn," Sven said, resuming rubbing, "I came a lot when I was a kid."

"Long time ago right? When Speedos were still in style and women wore those granny bathing suits?"

Sven pinched the back of his neck. "Watch it."

"Ow! Hey! That really hurt!"

"Quit calling me old!"

Train sat up and shouted, "You ARE old!"

"That's it!"

Sven pounced on him, sending them both rolling through the sand. The gritty substance clung to Train's wet back, making him growl in annoyance. Train threw Sven into the water, only to get tackled in shortly after. They wrestled in the water for a bit before Sven successfully pinned Train below him with his greater weight. "I. Am. Not. Old," he growled in Train's face.

The younger man's face flushed, his eyes averting. Sven furrowed his brow before he realized the problem. Little Train had decided to make a stand against Sven's treatment. Sven went to scramble off the younger man, but he whimpered and caught his lower lip between his teeth. Sven stopped, staring down at the man beneath him. His hair was wet and clinging to his forehead. His eyes were closed, a blush across his cheeks. His chest was heaving with his breaths. Sven looked up at the beach. No one was on it anymore. And the Tiki Bar was at least a mile down the beach. He looked back at the beautiful creature below him and said in a gruff voice, "Train."

Train cracked open one eye and said, "S-sorry man. You know how it gets…"

Sven leaned down and captured those pouty lips with his own. There was a taste of salt on them from the water. Train stiffened. Sven moved back and looked down at him. Train said, "Sven?"

"Did you hate that?"

"No."

Sven nodded. "Sven… will you do it again?"

Sven leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his bottom lip. "Not like that!" Train growled.

Sven chuckled and kissed him full on. The hands he had pinning Train's arms moved to beside his head. One hand came up and stroked his pale cheek. Train gasped, and Sven's tongue darted into his mouth. The man tasted exactly like he'd thought. Milk and chocolate. He could tell from the timid response that Train was new to the whole kissing thing. He went to pull back again, but Train's hands latched onto his shoulders and held him down. Train began kissing back with fervor, making Sven groan at how fast he learned. He arched his hips up, pressing against Sven's hips. Both groaned at the contact. "Damn… Train…" Sven panted, "When did you…?"

Train smirked and flipped them over so he was on top. "Eve's doujinshi."

"W-what?! When did she get those?!" Sven shouted.

"Hehe, I bought them for her," Train said grinning.

"You… little… closet pervert…" Sven said.

Train ground his hips against Sven's again, making him gasp. "You aren't complaining," Train said with a dark smirk.

"Fuck you."

"Please," Train groaned.

Sven blinked. "You… want it to go that far?"

Train blushed and said, "I mean… if you want to…"

"Not here," Sven said pushing him up.

"Then where? Sven, I don't think I can wait that long…"

"The car!"

Sven pushed Train flat on his back in the back seat. "Won't this get messy?" Train asked as Sven nibbled on his tattoo.

"No problem."

Sven smirked. "I'll just make you clean it up."

"H-hey! No fair!"

Sven dragged his tongue across Train's pebbled nipple, making him gasp. "You really want to complain?"

"It'll be… half your fault…" Train panted.

"It's not my fault you decided to spread your legs."

"Bite me old man!"

"Alright."

Sven sank his teeth into the dusky nipple, making Train arch his back off the seat, his hands tangling into Sven's green hair. His lips parted as a long moan tore from his throat. Sven soothed the bite with a gentle lap of his tongue. Train began to purr as Sven dragged his tongue down his chest and stomach. His lips came to Train's straining swim-trunks and looked up at him. Train swallowed and nodded. Sven pulled his shorts down and exposed him to the warm air. Train was long and thin, curly brown hair at the base. A pearly drop formed at the tip. Sven snaked out his tongue and tasted the salty pre-come. Train groaned. Sven said, "Get ready my Kureneko."

"Ready for wha-AHH!"

Sven swallowed him whole, his nose buried in Train's curly brown pubic hair. Train was arched off the seat, his entire body tensed at the sensations surrounding his cock. Sven began moving up and down over him, swirling his tongue around the tip. Train clenched his hands in his green hair and cried out. "S-Sven…"

Sven hummed his agreement and toyed with the younger male's entrance with a slightly slick finger. Train tensed as the finger entered. Train whined low in his throat. Sven searched blindly before he hit a spot that had Train screaming in pleasure. Another finger was added, and Train began moving his hips back against his fingers and forward into his mouth. Sven added a third finger and Train winced. He rubbed against his prostate, and Train screamed. Sven swallowed the mouthful of cum and trailed his lips up Train's shaking body to his lips, pulling out his fingers. "You ok?"

Sven watched him with a concerned eye till Train reached up and pulled him down onto him. "Do it… now…"

Sven nodded and slid out of his shorts. He looked around. "What?"

"I need something for lubrication…"

Train held up the bottle of sake. Sven smirked and poured a few drops onto Train's abdomen before he licked it up. "Perfect."

He dribbled some onto his hard cock and then let it run down Train's crack. "This is gonna hurt," he said, "But I promise it'll get better."

"I trust you Svenny."

He gave the younger man a glare before he began to push in. Train tensed, his eyes clenching shut. "If you don't relax," Sven said licking his ear, "This won't feel good."

Train slowly relaxed and Sven slid all the way in. He held himself above Train with shaking arms. The warmth and tightness surrounding him took his breath away. Train said, "Just move dammit."

Sven smirked and began to thrust in and out, his hand surrounding Train's erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Sven pressed his lips to Train's pulse point, feeling it pounding beneath his lips. Train held on tight to him as his body accepted the older man's thrusts. Sven could feel Train tensing around him, showing that he was close to release. So Sven angled his thrusts so he hit that sweet spot over and over again. With a scream that shook the windows, Train shattered. His release coated Sven and his abdomens, leaking into the seat. Sven tightened his grip on his pale hips, driving into him hard and fast. With a grunt of Train's name, he released into him. Sven fell atop him in an exhausted sweaty heap. Train wrapped his arms around Sven's torso and buried his face in his neck. Sven mumbled something Train couldn't hear. "Huh?"

Sven raised his head and said, "So how was that for a first trip to the beach?"

Train said, "It'll be perfect if you'll agree to take me to get some food."

Sven blinked at him before he burst into laughter. "I think I know a good place."

The door to the cabin burst open, making Eve look up from her book. Train limped in grouchily, a cardboard crown atop his head. He threw a glare over his shoulder at Sven before he plopped down onto the couch. He instantly shot up with a howl of pain and clutched at his bottom. "Easy!" Sven said.

"Fuck off!" Train spat.

"What's your problem?!"

"You took me to Burger King!"

"So?"

"SO?! After what we did I expected fine dining! Not 'Drive around to the second window please' kind of dining!"

"Like you would have made it to a table," Sven said.

"Train?" Eve said.

"What princess?"

"Do you need a pillow?"

Sven snorted. Train threw the crown at him and stormed into the bedroom they shared. Sven rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly at Eve. "You screwed him, didn't you?"

Sven paled, staring at her. Eve sighed and closed her book. "At least the exercise was good for your high cholesterol. You need to be careful at your age."

"…I AM NOT OLD!"

Yay! So what did you think? I haven't decided if I should continue. Hmmm... what do you think Lece-chan?


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

First of all, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I know it's been such a god awful long time since I've been on here. The only excuse I have is life. Graduating school, the death of my beta reader… my best friend… my first love Axe (his real name was Justin… he died in a car crash…5 years later I still bawl thinking about him…) my brother having 5 (read it 5 KIDS!) for me to spoil, going BACK to school and becoming a nurse. Not really the career I would have seen for myself but I love it! Blood and boogers and tears make up my life now and that… keeps me happy. And people wonder why I talk to myself. Sheesh. I have been writing, quite a bit actually, but they're commissions for a website I'm on that I make money off of. You know… not safe for work pieces. Or just writing for the fun of it. Not really stuff I would post here. And when I do post it's on . (I am 23 years old after all… *sniff* I've grown up on this site…)

But I should get to the meat of this issue. I was bored at work today and decided to check my old writing accounts. I hadn't gotten emails for half the reviews I've gotten! So mad! (Got yelled at by my boss for yelling WTF?! Very loudly…) ANYWAY! Reading your reviews made me so happy! As I read more and more I got inspired. So I've decided, while I'm bored here, to write another chapter! I'm not quite sure what will be in it. Maybe a lemon, maybe just lime. But a lot of Train putting Sven through hell for the pain. ^.^ I owe all of you my gratitude for this inspiration, but there are a few who made it click.

xxasianicexx-your review got the cogs turning. Eve should have had a different reaction! She needs to have one! Therefore… I'll write her one!

Ruid-your review was an issue pointed out to me by the lord of sake in my life, my Mac-ster. When he was alive he was the authority on sake and when he found out I'd used sake as lube he gave me a lecture… one I did NOT want to hear. (I mean… gay sex and alcohol talk while getting a fighting lesson from my UNCLE?! EW!) He pointed out exactly what your review said, much to my shame. It's been a while but I'm pretty sure I wrote out a blurb for the next chapter about Train tearing into Sven for using sake and the pain it caused. (I've been told Dawn soap is also painful… not that I would know…) So my sincere apologies to both you and the spirit of my Mac-ster. I'm not changing it in the first chapter, but Train shall have his revenge in the upcoming chapter. SORRY!

There are others, but since this craptastic work computer doesn't let me keep more than one program open at a time I can't get their names. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Look for the next chapter within the week! Love kisses and lots of yaoi to you all!

Ravie


End file.
